CREEPY STORY
by Lee JinAe
Summary: Kumpulan fict horor tentang EXO - CH 5 - I'll Be There - Chanyeol yang selalu mendapat pesan spam dari nomor yang tak dikenal dan juga secarik kertas misterius yang selalu tertempel di mejanya. 'I'm Here Pheonix Chanyeoli'. "Dia sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan waktu itu". Baca ajadeh! Jangan lupa review reader-nim..
1. Chapter 1

**CH 1**

 **CHEF KYUNGSOO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by Lee JinAe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This fict is mine, don't be plagiat. DLDR. Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHECK THIS OUT**

 **.**

 **.**

Kubuka pintu dorm dengan semangat. Akhirnya sampai juga di dorm. Ugh tubuhku pegal-pegal semua. Seluruh tulangku terasa remuk. Kulirik jam dinding yang bergelayut manja di ruang tengah. Hah? Jam 02.45? Pantas saja aku merasa sangat mengantuk dan lelah. Aish, tak bisakah Manajer Hyung mengatur jadwalku lebih santai sedikit? Ini terlalu berlebihan buatku. Tapi tak apa juga, ini demi fans-fans setiaku.

Oh ya, kalian sudah tahu siapa aku? Come on dear, siapa yang tidak kenal aku? Seorang Do Kyungsoo member yang kurang tinggi di EXO-K. Aku adalah pemegang pisau utama di dorm ini. Tentu saja karena aku adalah koki alias tukang masak untuk member EXO yang isinya selusin ini.

Baiklah, kalian tanya kenapa aku baru pulang ke dorm jam segini? Alasannya adalah karena aku harus menyelesaikan rekaman untuk soundtrack drama terbaru. Dan sialnya lagi Manajer Hyung mengatur jadwalnya terlalu malam sehingga selesainya hampir pagi seperti ini. Tapi tenang saja, hal ini tidak akan terulang lagi. Aku jamin akan itu.

Aku hampir lupa, aku harus memasukkan daging ini ke dalam lemari pendingin. Tadi sebelum pulang, Manajer Hyung memberiku beberapa kilogram daging. Rencananya daging-daging ini akan aku masak untuk sarapan member besok pagi. Huaam, setelah menyimpan ini, aku harus tidur.

.

.

Pagi ini aku bangun kesiangan. Pukul 06.40. Segera saja aku bangun dan buru-buru ke dapur. Biasanya member lain akan bangun jam setengah delapan atau jam delapan. Sedangkan ini sudah hampir jam tujuh dan aku belum memulai memasak. Aigoo, aku tidak ingin membayangkan wajah kelaparan member lain ketika bangun tidur nanti.

Aku segera mengeluarkan beberapa daging yang kubawa semalam. Mengolahnya ke dalam beberapa masakan. Pukul delapan kurang dua puluh menit aku selesai memasak. Setelah selesai, aku menatanya di atas meja makan.

"Kyungie, kau sudah selesai memasak?" Lay Hyung bertanya padaku dengan matanya yang masih setengah terbuka. Pasti Lay Hyung juga masih sangat mengantuk, sepertiku.

"Sudah Hyung. Tinggal mengumpulkan member lain dan kita bisa langsung sarapan." Jawabku yang ikut duduk di meja makan setelah selesai menata makanan. Beberapa member EXO sudah duduk manis di meja makan. Walaupun dengan wajah setengah mengantuk mereka.

"Mianhae, Hyung ketiduran, jadi tidak bisa membantumu." Ujar Lay Hyung yang merasa bersalah. Memang sih biasanya Lay Hyung selalu membantuku dalam menyiapkan sarapan untuk selusin member kami yang kelaparan.

"Gwaenchana. Hyung pasti sangat lelah. Lain kali saja Hyung membantuku." Kataku yang merasa tak enak hati. Lagian aku juga senang bisa menyiapkan makanan untuk member lain.

"Kris dari mana saja kau? Kami sudah lama menunggumu. Aku sudah lapar." Ujar Xiumin Hyung yang melihat Kris Hyung baru duduk di kursinya.

"Sebaiknya kita makan dulu. Nanti baru kujelaskan, Hyung." Jawab Kris Hyung. Member EXO mulai mengambil makanannya masing-masing. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memperebutkan bulgogi yang kubuat. Padahal di piring saji masih banyak. Dasar tukang rusuh.

"Kyungie, ini enak. Bagaimana caramu mengolah daging seenak ini?"

"Iya, Kyungie. Rasanya Aku baru pertama kali makan daging seperti ini."

"Hyung, ini enak sekali. Lain kali bikin lagi ya." Ujar maknae cadel kami.

"Dagingnya sudah habis, Sehunnie. Lain kali Hyung tidak bisa buat lagi." Kataku menjelaskan. Aku senang mereka menyukai masakanku.

"Guys, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu." Ujar Kris yang menarik perhatian member lain. "Kalian tahu, untuk beberapa hari ke depan schedule kita di cancel. Karena SM harus mencari manajer pengganti untuk kita." Katanya menjelaskan.

"Kenapa begitu? Kemarin Manajer Hyung masih tampak sehat." Tanya Chen Hyung penasaran.

"Tadi pagi Manajer Hyung ditemukan terbunuh di basement SM. Tubuhnya hancur penuh sayatan yang rapi. Mereka memperkirakan beberapa potongan daging Manajer Hyung hilang." Jawab Kris Hyung.

"Ooh itu, ia memberikan daging-daging itu padaku." Kataku menjelaskan yang membuat seluruh pasang mata menatap ke arahku.

"Apakah daging itu yang kau masak sekarang, Kyung?" Tanya Luhan Hyung sambil mengangkat daging yang telah tertusuk di garpunya.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak boleh membuang daging pemberian orang, bukan?" Jawabku.

"Ooh, pantas saja rasanya enak." Ujar Suho Hyung. Kemudian kami melanjutkan acara makan kami dengan lahap.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Holla guys! Jin bawa fanfic baru. berhubung ini malam jumat, jadi tadi Jin kepikiran untuk membuat sesuatu yang rada-rada menyeramkan. setelah membaca beberapa urban legend dari mbah gugel, terciptalah ide untuk membuat fanfic ini cem ni.

Selamat membaca dan bermalam jumat kekekeke.

Jangan Lupa ripiw yaa...


	2. Chapter 2 - WRISTBAND

**CH 2**

 **WRISTBAND**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by Lee JinAe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This fict is mine, don't be plagiat. DLDR. Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHECK IT OUT**

 **.**

 **.**

Argh! Sungguh sakit sekali kakiku. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan latihan individu jam 11 tadi. Tapi ketika akan pulang entah kenapa aku terpeleset di tangga lantai dua. Untung saja Suho Hyung masih di sana dan melihatku terjatuh. Sekarang jam 1 dini hari ini aku harus berada di sebuah ruangan rawat di sebuah rumah sakit terdekat dari SM.

"Kyungsoo-ah, gwaenchana? Kita pulang sekarang? Apa kau bisa berjalan?" Tanya Suho Hyung yang sudah berdiri di sampingku.

"Gwaenchana, Hyung. Aku masih bisa berjalan, tidak perlu kursi roda, Hyung." Ujarku sambil tersenyum. Aku tidak ingin membuat khawatir leader kami itu, masalah yang kami hadapi saat ini sudah cukup banyak.

Suho Hyung membimbingku perlahan di lorong rumah sakit itu. Entah kenapa rasanya pencahayaan rumah sakit ini semakin gelap. Beberapa pasien yang berselisih dengan kami di lorong rumah sakit itu tampak menggunakan gelang putih di lengan kanan mereka. Sesekali kami tersenyum pada orang yang mengenal dan menyapa kami. Setibanya di depan lift, Suho Hyung menekan tombol open lift tersebut. Tak berapa lama menunggu, pintu lift tersebut terbuka yang ternyata telah ada dua orang di dalamnya, seorang dokter dengan seorang gadis yang mengenakan seragam pasien rumah sakit ini. Kami membungkuk sopan sebentar sebelum ikut masuk ke dalam lift tersebut menuju basement.

"Dokter, tadi beberapa pasien yang saya lihat mengenakan gelang putih. Itu kenapa dok?" Tanyaku yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasaranku.

"Ooh itu, di rumah sakit ini kami memakaikan gelang putih pada semua pasien yang dirawat, selain itu kami juga memakaikan gelang merah pada pasien yang sudah meninggal." Jawab dokter muda itu. Ketika lift sampai di lantai 3 pintu lift terbuka, dan dokter itu keluar. "Hati-hatilah kalian jika ingin selamat!" Ujar dokter itu sebelum pintu lift tertutup. Kami hanya mengangguk dengan wajah bingung kami.

"Apa maksud dokter itu, Hyung?" Tanyaku bingung pada Suho Hyung.

"Mungkin dokter itu berpesan untuk hati-hati di jalan agar tidak kecelakaan? Tak tahulah." Jawab Suho Hyung yang juga bingung dengan perkataan dokter tadi.

Sekarang dalam lift itu hanya ada aku, Suho Hyung, dan seorang gadis yang merupakan pasien di rumah sakit itu. Entah kenapa aku merasa aneh pada gadis itu. Sedari tadi gadis itu hanya diam. Tidak menekan tombol manapun, apakah gadi itu juga ingin pergi ke basement? Kami menuju basement dalam diam. Ketika sampai di basement, aku dan Suho Hyung keluar lebih dulu.

"Chogiyo.." Ujar gadis pasien yang bersama kami tadi.

"Ne?" Tanya Suho Hyung.

"Apakah kalian Kim Junmyeon dan Do Kyungsoo Exo?"

"Aah ne, Kim Junmyeon imnida, dan dia ini Kyungsoo." Suho Hyung dengan ramah memperkenalkan diri pada gadis asing itu.

"Aku penggemar kalian." Ujar gadis itu dengan wajah datarnya. Tak biasa memang. Biasanya penggemar yang bertemu kami pasti akan histeris paling tidak kegirangan. Tapi yang ini hanya berwajah datar.

"Jinjjayo? Gamsahamnida." Kata Suho Hyung tulus.

"Seharusnya Do Kyungsoo menerima tawaran rawat inap di sini tadi, agar aku dapat membuatmu menjadi salah satu temanku."

"Kau ingin berteman denganku?" Tanyaku. Gadis itu mengangguk kaku.

"Tentu saja. Dari dulu aku penggemarmu. Dulu ketika hidup aku sering mengunjungi acara kalian. Seharusnya kau rawat inap saja tadi sehingga aku bisa memakaikan gelang ini padamu." Gadis itu menunjukkan sebuah gelang merah pada kami. Kemudian dia berbalik untuk masuk kembali ke dalam lift. Di pergelangannya, aku sempat melihat sebuah gelang merah yang melingkar di sana.

"H-hyung, sebaiknya kita segera pulang."

"A-arraseo."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Seramkah? Ada yang mau request untuk cast minggu depan? Silakan tuliskan di kotak review, chingudeul. See you next week, chingudeul ^_^


	3. Chapter 3 - DOLL

**CH 3**

 **DOLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by Lee JinAe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This fict is mine, don't be plagiat. DLDR. Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHECK IT OUT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dear, diary.**

Malam ini hujan turun begitu deras. Lagi-lagi mengingatkanku pada kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Kejadian yang begitu dalam menggoreskan luka di hatiku. Bukan, bukan hanya di hatiku. Tetapi di seluruh hidupku. Karena sampai saat ini, ketika hujan turun aku selalu teringat akan kejadian saat itu. Saat dimana Appa pergi dengan pelacur sialannya. Meninggalkan aku dan adikku di jalanan.

.

.

FLASHBACK

Langit telah menggelap. Awan kelabu berarak tampak berat. Hendak menurunkan cairannya untuk membasahi bumi. Aku melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Jarum jamnya menunjukkan pukul 18.45. Aku baru pulang dari sekolah dengan adikku setelah berlatih dance.

"Hyung, dingin. Huattchim!" Baekhyun, adikku mulai bersin-bersin, sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan terserang demam.

"Sabar, Baek. Sebentar lagi sampai. Mianhae, kau harus menungguku latihan dulu sebelum pulang." Ujarku penuh sesal. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng kecil sambil tersenyum. Aigoo betapa manis senyuman uri Baekhyunee.

Namun, betapa terkejutnya kami setelah sampai di depan rumah. Seluruh barang-barang kami berada di luar. Aku melihat Appa sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita yang berpenampilan modis. Mereka berdiri di samping sebuah mobil mewah.

"Appa, kenapa semua barang kita ada di luar?" Aku menghampiri Appa. Membuatnya menghentikan perbincangannya dengan wanita itu.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa membayar kontrakan kalian. Kalian di usir dari kontrakan itu. Sudah cukup kalian mengganggu hidupku sampai saat ini. Seharusnya kalian bisa menghidupi diri kalian sendiri sekarang." Ujar Appa. Aku bingung, setelah kepergian Eomma sikap Appa berubah.

"Tapi Appa, kenapa? Kami baru berada di junior high school. Mana mungkin kami bisa bekerja Appa." Ujarku mulai tersulut emosi.

"Terserah kalian mau bekerja atau tidak! Aku muak melihat kalian! Aku juga punya kehidupan lain dengan keluarga baruku. Aku pergi." Appa dan wanita itu masuk ke mobil mewah tersebut. Namun, sebelum Appa sempat masuk aku terlebih dahulu menahan lengan Appa.

"Tapi, kami anak Appa. Tidak bisakah kami ikut dengan Appa?"

"KATA SIAPA?! Kalian bukan anakku! Jangan mengusik hidupku lagi, anak sialan! Belajarlah mandiri! Carilah kehidupan kalian sendiri!"

"Apa karena jalang ini Appa meninggalkan kami? Kalau Eomma tahu, dia pasti akan sangat kecewa, Appa."

"Jaga bicaramu, Luhan! Jangan sebut lagi ibumu yang telah mati itu! Urus saja dirimu sendiri dan adikmu." Appa benar-benar meninggalkan kami di tengah hujan deras malam itu. Aku hendak mengejar mobil Appa. Tapi tangan Baekhyun mencegahku. Saat ku berbalik untuk melihat adik kesayanganku itu, wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Hyung, apa Appa marah sama kita?" Tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, segera ku bawa ia berteduh di kontrakan kami yang hingga kemarin masih dapat kami tempati. Beberapa selimut yang tadi di lempar keluar kupakaikan pada tubuh Baekhyun. Berharap daat membantunya menghilangkan rasa dinginnya. Kemudian aku berlari mencari minimarket terdekat. Dengan sisa uang jajan dan tabungan beberapa hari ini aku membelikan obat, minuman, dan roti untuk Baekhyun. Semoga Baekhyun besok bisa sembuh.

Semenjak hari itu setiap hari kami selalu bekerja sepulang sekolah di sebuah cafe di dekat sekolahku. Mencuci piring, melayani pelanggan, ataupun bernyanyi di akhir pekan untuk menghibur pelanggan. Untung saja suaraku bisa diajak kompromi untuk bernyanyi. Baekhyun yang pandai bermain keyboard mengiringi nyanyianku. Dan baiknya, Hyung pemilik cafe itu membolehkan kami tinggal di ruangan istirahat pelayan cafe yang ada di bagian belakang.

Setelah beberapa lama kami bekerja di cafe itu, tepat setelah aku dan Baekhyun menyelesaikan pertunjukkan kecil kami, seorang Ahjussi datang menghampiri. Katanya dia telah memperhatikan kami bernyanyi dari beberapa minggu lalu. Ia menawarkan kami bekerja sebagai penyanyi. Kami yang tidak tahu dengannya dan takut dengan orang asing memilih berlari dan sembunyi di ruangan istirahat pelayan yang sementara ini menjadi tempat tinggal kami. Setelah beberapa lama, Hyung pemilik cafe itu mendatangi kami di ruangan tersebut. Menjelaskan bahwa Ahjussi itu bukan orang jahat. Ia adalah salah satu pencari bakat dari SM Ent. Tentu saja aku tahu SM Ent. Itu adalah salah satu agensi besar yang ada di kota kami.

FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

Di sinilah kami sekarang. Menjadi salah satu artis asuhan SM Ent. Kami tergabung dalam grup yang dinamakan EXO. Aku dan Baekhyun sangat bahagia di sini. Di EXO kami belajar apa itu kasih sayang, cinta, dan keluarga. Sungguh kami menyayangi EXO.

Namun, kebahagiaan kami lengkap ketika Appa mengunjungi kami di gedung SM. Ia minta maaf dan menyesal atas perbuatannya yang dulu. Appa meminta kami untuk hidup bersamanya. Tentu saja kami senang. Karena kami menyayangi Appa. Terutama Baekhyun. Jadi Baekhyun kemarin membawa Appa ke apartemen kami.

"Hyung, bonekanya sudah dibersihkan belum?" Tanya Baekhyun yang membuyarkan lamunanku di kala hujan ini. Baekhyun memang menyukai boneka dari dulu. Katanya boneka-boneka itu adalah temannya.

"Aish, aku lupa, Baek."

"Ayo temani aku, Hyung. Sebentar lagi Sehun dan yang lainnya akan datang untuk merayakan kemenangan kita di GDA." Kami pergi ke ruang penyimpanan yang ada di ruangan bawah. Di sana terlihat boneka kami yang tersimpan di dalam lemari kaca.

"Annyeong, Appa!" Baekhyun terlihat semangat dan senang sekali.

"Aigoo, Appa jelek sekali. Darah Appa benar-benar cepat bekunya. Bagaimana perasaan Appa tinggal bersama kami?" Kata Baekhyun sambil mengusap tangan Appa dengan cairan pengawet. Sedangkan aku menyuntikan cairan pengawet itu ke tubuh Appa.

"Apa jalang itu meninggalkan Appa? Seperti Appa meninggalkan kami? Tapi Appa tenang saja, kami selalu menerima Appa. Kami menyayangi Appa."

Ugh, betapa jeleknya dirimu, Appa. Matamu melotot dan baju penuh muntahan darah. Besok akan kubelikan baju baru yang bagus.

.

.

END

.

.

Jin yakin, yang ini kurang menyeramkan, iya kan? Maaf untuk itu, minggu depan Jin akan usahakan bikin yang lebih seram.

Satu lagi, minggu ini Jin telat sehari postingnya hehehe.. maklumin yah tugas kuliahan numpuk wkwkwk...


	4. Chapter 4 - HOUSE

****CH 4****

 ** **HOUSE****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **Story by Lee JinAe****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **This fict is mine, don't be plagiat. DLDR. Typo(s)****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **Always OT 12! Saranghajja!****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **CHECK IT OUT****

* * *

Tik.. Tik.. Tik..

Ugh, sungguh deras hujan hari ini. Dari semalam sampai siang ini tak sekali pun hujannya berhenti. Akibatnya schedule kami semua di cancel. Ada untungnya juga, sih. Kami jadi bisa beristirahat seharian tanpa perlu mengejar waktu untuk schedule kami yang padat.

"Kyungsoo, tolong buatkan aku cokelat panas, ya? Kalau bisa tolong cepat sedikit. Ugh, aku butuh kehangatan," ujar Chanyeol Hyung yang tiba-tiba saja muncul celah pintu kamarku.

"Perkataanmu itu sangat ambigu! Dasar, Yoda!" Entah dari mana datangnya, Baekhyun Hyung menggeplak kepala Chanyeol Hyung dengan novel tebal yang dipegangnya.

"Apa sih, Baek? Ambigu dari mananya coba?" Chanyeol Hyung memasang wajah kesalnya yang ugh sungguh tak pantas di umurnya yang segini.

"Baiklah, aku akan buat cokelat panas untuk semua member," ujarku dan bergegas ke dapur untuk membuat cokelat panas.

"GOMAWO KYUNGSOO/HYUNG!" Terdengar teriakan gembira para member dari ruang tengah dorm ini.

.

.

Hujan semakin deras mengguyur seoul. Kami semua berkumpul di ruang tengah dorm dengan ckelat panas yang kubuat tadi. Semua member terlihat bosan karena tida ada kegiatan dari pagi. Kai, Sehun, Tao sedang malas-malasan sambil memainkan ponse mereka di sofa depan TV. Luhan ge, Lay ge, Xiumin Hyung, Baekhyun Hyung, dan Chen Hyung duduk lesehan di depan TV. Sesekali mereka memperebutkan remote TV demi mengganti channel kesukaan mereka. Terlebih Lay ge yang merenge ingin menonton film Barbie Of the Magic Pegasus. Sedangkan aku, Kris Hyung, Chanyeol Hyung, dan Suho Hyung tiduran di kasur lipat yang baru saja dibeli Suho Hyung di Paris kemarin sambil menonton film horor dari laptop Chanyeol Hyung.

"Hyungdeul, kami bosan! Tidak ada ya kegiatan yang bisa kita lakukan?" Sehun terduduk mendengar teriakan nyaring Kai di sampingnya.

"Sialan kau, Kamjjong! Jangan sembarangan teriak di telingaku, BLAACK!"

"Jangan seenaknya menghina kulit eksotisku, albino!"

"STOOOP! Kalian ini kenapa sih ribut terus? Kalau dikasih jadwal selalu mengeluh capek, kalau jadwl kosong juga mengeluh bosan. Maunya apa?" Baekhyun Hyung menghentikan pertengkaran dua magnae berisik itu.

"Uji nyali yuk?" usul Chanyeol. Semua oang menatap minta penjelasan padnaya.

"Jadi gini, aku menemukan sebuah rumah kosong yang katanya angker pinggir Seoul. Ayo uji nyali disana!" ajak Chanyeol dengan semangat yang langsung saja disetujui oleh member lain.

 _ _Apakah ini akan baik-baik saja?__

Kami pergi jam tujuh malm dan sampai di rumah kosong itu jam sembiln malam. Suasananya begitu muram dan mencekam. Hujan disini lebih deras dari pada hujan di Seoul tadi. Satu persatu kami mulai memasuki gedung yang katanya angker itu.

"Katanya kita harus menyapa dan mengajak penghuni disini untuk bermain jika ingin membuktikan penampakan atau semacamnya." Jelas Chanyeol Hyung.

"Caranya?" Tanya Suho Hyung yang mulai penasaran.

"Haaaii! Kami datang ke sini baik-baik. Kami tidak ada maksud untuk mengganggu. Kami ingin berteman dan bermain bersamamu. Kami akan mencarimu dalam hitungan ketiga. 1...2...3!" Ujar Chanyeol Hyung setengah berteriak di depan rumah kosong itu. Kami tertawa kecil karena merasa konyol dengan sikap Chanyeol Hyung.

"Hanya seperti itu?" Tanya Kai kurang percaya yang dijawab dengan anggukan mantap dari Chanyeol Hyung.

"OK.. ayo masuk!" Ujar Suho Hyung yang telah melangkah lebih dulu.

"Err, Hyung, kami disini saja ya." Sehun dan Tao tampak enggan masuk ke dalam. Mereka berdiri di dekat pagar rumah itu. Tampak enggan untuk mendekat.

"Dasar penakut. Kalian tunggu saja di mobil. Sekalian jaga mobil kalau ada yang berniat maling." Kata Xiumin Hyung sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki gedung angkerr itu dan diikuti yang lain.

* * *

Haaah.. ku pikir akan melihat penampakan di dalam ternyata tidak ada apa pun. Kami hanya berputar-putar mengelilingi rumah itu selama lima jam. Tidak ada apapun yang kami temukan di dalam rumah itu. Hujan pun masih belum reda sejak tadi. Beberapa bagian baju kami bahkan menjadi basah karena rumah itu telah tua dan banyak bocor di beberapa bagiannya.

"Yaaah mengecewakan. Lain kali pastikan dulu tempatya kalau ingin uji nyali." Ujar Chen Hyung yang berjalan paling belakang.

"Yaa mana kutahu. Banyak yang bilang kalau rumah ini ada penghuninya."

"Tapi buktiny tidak ada satu pun yang kita temukan di dalam, Yoda."

"Jangan bisanya menyalahkanku, Baek! Tidak ada yang memaksa kalian untuk ikut tadi." Ujar Chanyeol Hyung kesal. Aku hanya tertawa ringan merasa lucu dengn pertengkaran kecil mereka.

"HYUUUNG!" Tao dan Sehun berteriak ketika melihat kami. Wajah mereka tampak pucat memperhatikan kami.

"Ka-kalian kenapa?" Tanya Tao yang bertambah pucat ketika kami berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Kau yang kenapa? Kenapa melihat kami seperti itu? Seperti meihat hantu saja." Ujar Kai yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Aaah sudahlah, Tao. Biarkan kami masuk ke mobil dulu. Kami kedinginan, tahu. Kau tidak lihat baju kami basah semua?" Kata Xiumin hyung yang dibenarkan oleh member lain. Tao kembali melangkah mundur ketika kami mendekat. Aneh.

"Dasar rumah tua, bcor pula." Gerutu Baekhyun Hyung kesal.

"Baju kalian penuh darah, Hyung!" ujar Sehun setengah teriak.

"Apa maksudmu, Cadel? Jangan membo-.." perkataan Chen Hyug terputus seketika. Kami semua memperhatikan baju kami. Benar saja. Aroma khas darah dan bau busuk seperti bangkai menguar di sekitar kami.

"Hai, teman. Ketemu." sebuah suara yang setengah serak terdengar dari atas kami. Seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut panjang dan bola mata hitam melayang sambil tersenyum di atas kami.

* * *

Hai! Hai! Jin hadir lai nih..

Ada yang nungguin up nya creepy story dari Jin?

sebelumnya, Jjn minta maaf, kalau updatenya jarang, gak konsisten..

maapin karena orangnya juga gak konsisten #plakk

ohiya, jin ada buat ff tentang roleplayer. ada yang main rp disini?

kalau mau jin post lain kali..

jangan lupa RnR ya.. review dan like nya sangat ditunggu...


	5. Chapter 5 - I'LL BE THERE

**CH** **5**

 **I'LL BE THERE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by Lee JinAe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This fict is mine, don't be plagiat. DLDR. Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHECK IT OUT**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol-ah, kami duluan, ya? Kami ada acara di radio KBS. Setelah ini jadwalmu apa?" Suho dan Kyungsoo telah bersiap untuk segera ke jadwal mereka berikutnya. Hari ini hanya mereka bertiga yang latihan bersama. Chanyeol latihan dance sedangkan Suho dan Kyungsoo latihan vocal.

"Ne Hyung. Aku akan langsung pulang nanti selesai latihan. Jadwalku telah selesai." Jawab Chanyeol berhenti sejenak untuk menatap leadernya.

"Oh, guerae? Baiklah nanti akan kuberitahu Manajer Hyung untuk menjemputmu." Ujar Suho lagi.

"Gwaenchana, Hyung. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kasihan Manajer Hyung, ia pasti juga lelah." Tolak Chanyeol halus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati di jalan, Yeol-ah." Pesan Suho.

"Perhatikan sekelilingmu, Park Chanyeol. Siapa tahu nanti ada yang ingin ikut denganmu." Ujar Kyungsoo yang menakut-nakuti Chanyeol dengan membesarkan matanya yang bulat itu.

"Aku tidak takut dengan hal seperti itu, Kyung." Jawab Chanyeol dengan nada malas. Come on guys, Park Chanyeol bukan bocah lima tahun yang bisa ditakut-takuti dengan hal seperti itu.

Setelah mereka pergi Chanyeol melanjutkan latihan dancenya hingga satu jam kemudian di ruangan latihan yang penuh kaca itu. Chanyeol merasa ada yang memperhatikan dirinya dari tadi. Ia merasa sebuah tatapan terus tertuju padanya. Tapi berapa kali pun kepalanya berputar ke sekeliling ruangan itu, tetap saja hanya ruangan kosong dengan pintu tertutup rapat yang ia temukan.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang." Kata Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri. Ketika ia membereskan barang-barangnya, ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk.

' _I'll Be There_ ' – isi pesan singkat dari nomor yang tak dikenalnya.

"Siapa lagi yang kurang kerjaan mengirim pesan spam seperti ini." Gerutunya sendiri sebelum memasukan ponsel itu ke dalam tas yang biasa ia bawa untuk latihan.

Chanyeol sampai di dorm pukul 00.15 dan mendapati dorm mereka masih kosong dan gelap. Ia menyalakan lampu ruang tengah kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol meletakan tasnya di atas meja.

"Siapa yang menempelkan ini di sini?" Chanyeol mengambil catatan kecil yang tertempel di atas mejanya. Ia membaca sederet tulisan hangul yang ditulis tangan dengan rapi itu.

" _I'm Here_? Apa-apaan ini? Dasar kurang kerjaan." Ujar Chanyeol. Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun memasuki kamar mereka dengan wajah lelahnya. Ia baru saja pulang dari lokasi syuting drama barunya.

"Aaah ini pasti kerjaanmu 'kan, Baek? Byun Baekhyun, kau tak akan pernah bisa mengerjaiku." Ujar Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang baru datang. Membuat namja manis itu mengernyit heran padanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Kertas yang selalu tertempel di atas mejaku dan juga pesan singkat yang selalu masuk padaku ketika akan pulang selama seminggu terakhir, semua itu perbuatanmu, 'kan?"

"Aish, sudahlah, Yeol. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Sebaiknya kita istirahat karena besok jadwalku penuh. Oh ya, Saengil Chukkae, maaf sepertinya besok aku tidak ikut merayakan ulang tahunmu. Kau tahu, jadwa syutingku sangat padat. Selamat malam, aku ingin langsung tidur." Ujar Baekhyun yang langsung merebahkan diri di kasurnya tanpa mandi ataupun mengganti baju. Dalam sekejap namja manis itu pun terlelap. Menyisakan Chanyeol yang masih bertanya-tanya siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang mengganggunya akhir-akhir ini. Mengganggu? Tentu saja ia merasa terganggu mendapat pesan singkat dari seseorang yang tak ia ketahui.

"Aish, kerjaan siapa ini sebenarnya? Apakah ini keisengan Kai dan Sehun lagi? Atau Baekhyun? Tapi Baekhyun tidak mungkin, jadwalnya terlalu padat untuk melakukan hal tak berguna seperti ini." Monolognya seorang diri. "Siapa pun itu, ia pasti member EXO. Siapa lagi yang bisa masuk ke kamarku selain mereka." Ujar Chanyeol sebelum memilih berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Mengikuti jejak Baekhyun yang telah dulu terlelap dan menyinggahi pulau mimpi. Namun, Chanyeol tetap tidak menyerah pada rasa penasarannya. Ia masih memikirkan siapa kiranya yang mengirim pesan itu.

.

.

Pagi itu Chanyeol bangun kesiangan, pukul setengah delapan. Member lain memang sengaja tidak membangunkannya, karena jadwal Chanyeol hari itu hanya dari pukul sembilan pagi hingga pukul 10 malam nanti.

Setelah selesai dengan semua urusan paginya, Chanyeol pergi ke dapur, memeriksa apakah member lain menyisakan sarapan untuknya.

' _Aku membuat nasi goreng kimchi pagi ini, kami sisakan untukmu di dalam lemari, kau tinggal panaskan saja jika ingin makan nanti.' – Do Kyungsoo._

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat catatan kecil yang di tempelkan Kyungsoo di pintu kulkas. Ketika ia mengambil catatan kecil tersebut, tak disangka di baliknya masih ada catatan lain yang menempel.

' _I'm Here._ '

"Lagi? Kenapa ' _i'm here_ '? Tulisannya sama dengan catatan yang ada di mejaku semalam." Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol langsung mengantongi catatan itu. Kemudian memanaskan nasi goreng dan memakannya untuk sarapan, seperti apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo dalam pesannya.

Chanyeol sejak tadi hanya berusaha untuk tenang walau sebenarnya pikirannya sudah melayang pada hal yang di luar nalar. Ia mengambil semua catatan yang ia terima seminggu terakhir dari dalam laci mejanya. Kemudian memasukannya ke dalam ransel yang selalu di bawanya jika bepergian. Setelah itu berusaha keluar dorm dengan raut setenang mungkin.

Ketika ia berada cukup jauh dari dormnya, kira-kira berjarak tiga puluh meter, Chanyeol segera menelepon manajernya, untuk mengantarnya ke gedung SM karena ia punya jadwa rekaman hari ini di sana.

"Hyung, aku merasa akhir-akhir ini ada yang aneh." Ujar Chanyeol membuka percakapan di dalam mobil yang dikendarai manajernya.

"Aneh kenapa?"

"Aku selalu merasa ada yang memperhatikanku, Hyung." Chanyeol menceritakan bagaimana ia mendapat pesan singkat lewat ponsel dan catatan di mejanya serta di pintu kulkas tadi pagi ke manajer tersebut.

"Mungkin itu hanya perbuatan iseng member lain. Biasanya mereka juga sering mengganggumu, 'kan? Terlebih Kai dan Sehun." Chanyeol hanya mengiyakan dan berharap dugaan manajernya itu memang benar, bahwa Kai atau Sehun yang bertanggungjawab atas pesan singkat yang sering diterimanya.

.

.

TRIIIING!

Ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang berada di SM merancang beberapa lagu untuk album EXO mendatang menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan melihat ponselnya. Memeriksa pesan dari siapa yang masuk padanya.

From : Leader Kim

To : Park Channie

Jam berapa jadwalmu selesai, Yeol? Kita akan berkumpul di restoran tradisional, jam 11. Nanti akan kukirimkan alamatnya. Saengil Chukkae uri dongsaengie.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat pesan dari Suho. Setelah mengetik balasan untuk hyungnya itu, Chanyeol berniat menyimpan ponselnya kembali agar ia bisa segera menyelesaikan lagunya. Namun, sebuah pesan masuk kembali mengganggunya. Ia pikir itu dari Suho yang mengirimkan alamat restoran tadi padanya. Tapi, kenyataan tak sama dengan yang dibayangkan.

 _'_ _I'll Be There'_

Lagi? Dasar member kurang kerjaan. – batin Chanyeol.

Tak lama kemudian ia menyudahi kegiatannya. Moodnya hancur dan lagunya jadi berantakan. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke restoran yang dimaksud Suho. Ketika ia membereskan semua barangnya, lagi-lagi ada pesan masuk yang datang ke ponselnya.

 _'_ _Saengil Chukkae.'_ – dari nomor spam yang biasnaya.

Chanyeol mengacuhkan pesan itu dan memasukan ponselnya ke saku jaket yang ia kenakan.

' _Saengil Chukkae uri Pheonix Chanyeolie'_ – sebuah lirihan suara yang terdengar sedikit serak menggema di telinga Chanyeol. Ia yakin bahwa dulu pernah mendengar suara yang sama. Suara perempuan yang terdengar sangat familiar di telinganya. Berapa kalipun kepalanya menoleh ke sekeliling ruangan dan seberapa banyak pun ia memeriksa studio music itu, tetap tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan selain lirihan suara yeoja tadi.

Memberkah? Tapi ini suara perempuan.

Fans kah? Tidak mungkin. Ruangan studio ini ada di lantai 5, orang lain tak mungkin bisa ke sini tanpa kartu ID.

 _'_ _I'm Here'_ – lagi, pesan lain dari nomor yang sama masuk ke ponsel Chanyeol. Beberapa anggota tubuhnya mulai merinding. Otaknya mulai memikirkan hal-hal di luar nalar. Jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan. Dengan gerakan yang dibuat seperti biasa, tanpatergesa atau menunjukan raut takut, Chanyeol membereskan barangnya dan pergi menuju parkiran sambil bersenandung kecil untuk mengalihkan pikirannya yang mulai entah kemana.

.

.

"SAENGIL CHUKKAE URI PARK CHANYEOL..! HUUUOOO" koor seluruh member yang hadir di restoran tradisional yang sudah di booking Suho itu ketika Chanyeol baru saja sampai di depan mereka.

"Sini Hyung, tiup lilinnya, make a wish, potong kuenya, terus berikan padaku, aku lapaar.." Ujar magnae kelewat semangat yang langsung mendapat teriakan dari member lain.

Setelah menyelesaikan ritual ulang tahun seperti biasa, mulai dari bernyanyi, make a wish, tiup lilin, potong kue, colek-colek krim, perang krim, dan sebagainya, sekarang saatnya mereka menyantap hidangan utama yang telah dipesan Suho sebelumnya.

"Gomawo yeorobeun. Setiap tahun ada saja cara berbeda yang kalian lakukan untuk merayakan ulang tahunku dan member lain. Aku senang bisa bertemu dan bersama kalian. Aku harap ini tidak akan berakhir. Exo selalu bersama. WE ARE ONE!" Dengan perasaan haru Chanyeol mengungkapkan perasaannya di hadapan semua member. Semua member tertawa dan juga menyampaikan harapan yang sama.

'Saengil chukka uri Pheonix Chanyeolie' – di tengah kehangatan itu lagi-lagi Chanyeol mendengar suara lirihan yang sama. Suara itu terasa dekat namun terdengar jauh. Dulu ia pernah mendengar panggilan yang sama dari seseorang. Namun, ia lupa siapa yang memberinya panggilan seperti itu.

"Baek, kau tahu siapa yang biasa memanggilku Pheonix Chanyeolie?" Baekhyun yang duduk di samping Chanyeol segera menoleh ketika mendengar Chanyeol bicara padanya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar panggilan itu. Hmm, seingatku salah satu penggemarmu sering memanggilmu begitu."

"Kau tahu siapa orangnya?"

"Tentu saja. Bukannya setiap tahun dia selalu memberikan kado setiap ulang tahunmu? Kau tak ingat?"

"Banyak yang memberi kado, Baek. Ugh, lebih spesifik lagi, please."

"Ahaa.. kalau tidak salah namanya Kim Sheryl. Dia selalu datang di setiap acara kita. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihatnya mengunjungi acara-acara kita." Ujar Baekhyun setelah berusaha membongkar ingatan-ingatan kecilnya.

"Kim Sheryl? Bukannya dia salah satu penggemarmu yang meninggal karena kecelakaan waktu di China itu, Hyung? Aku ingat, Manajer Hyung pernah membahasnya waktu itu." Sahut si magnae yang ternyata dari tadi mendengar percakapan ChanBaek.

Tubuh Chanyeol menegang seketika mendengar penuturan Sehun. Meninggal? Benarkah? Lalu suara tadi itu apa?

.

.

"Ah, lelahnya~" Mereka berpesata hingga malam dan baru sampai di dorm jam setengah 1 pagi. Beberapa member ada yang terkapar di ruang tamu dan lainnya ada yang pergi ke kamar masing-masing, salah satunya Chanyeol.

"Aku ke kamar dulu, yeorobeun!" Kata Chanyeol yang langsung memasuki kamarnya. Tubuhnya lelah. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan kekasih empuknya, kasur.

 _'_ _I'm Here'_ – Matanya langsung tertuju pada kertas yang tertempel di mejanya. Chanyeol segera mencopot kertas tersebut. Ketika di perhatikan ke sekitar ruangan tidak seorang pun di sana. Nafasnya member, ia mulai merasa takut.

 _'_ _Saranghae Pheonix Chanyeolie'_ – Secarik kertas lagi ia temukan di tempat yang sama.

"Nuguyo? Jangan menggangguku." Teriak Chanyeol frustasi.

' _Naya, Kim Sheryl._ ' – lirihan suara perempuan itu terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Ketika berbalik betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol. Ia menemukan seorang perempuan dengan gaun merah penuh darah, kulit pucat, rambut berantakan, mata hitam, dan melayang di hadapannya.

 _'_ _Hai, Park Chanyeol. I'm Here.'_

 _._

 _._

Hai.. hai.. Jin Update..

Kemarin ada yang bilang agar jangan mood swing updatenya.. Haha mian, Jin akui penyakit yang satu itu susah untuk ngilanginnya. Mood swing + typo, udah keseringan akutu T.T.. susah ngilanginnya T.T

Kalau ada yang tau tips ngilanginnya, boleh dibagiin di kolom review heuheuheu..

Yesungdahlah, dari pada Jin banyak bacot, silakan dinikmati cerita recehan jumat malamnya (walaupun kayaknya gak serem amat -_-).. kritik dan sarannya tolong selipkan di kotak review Chinguu…

Mian kalau mengecewakan..

Salam hangat dari istri Sehun,

Lee JinAe


End file.
